


Reach Out And Touch

by kissontheneck



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Cookleta, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissontheneck/pseuds/kissontheneck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie's willing to do some things behind closed doors. Dave is bolder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach Out And Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for **cookleta**'s (@LJ) one year anniversary in the comment fic train of awesome. :D This one is pretty ridiculous, LOL.

_OurMurrayBoy has just signed in._

**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** hey, baby  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Hi!  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** you're up late  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Well, so are you.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** shoot, you caught me  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** What's going on?  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** just checking my mail and stuff. you?  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** I can't sleep.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** i'm sorry. anything wrong?  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** No, I'm fine.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** i'm not convinced.  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** I just can't sleep. Jet lag, maybe.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** you've been home for three days.  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Yeah.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** tell me what's wrong, archie  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Nothing is wrong! How are the guys?  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** annoying as hell, as always. neal needs a break and contact with a female, guy's all wound up tighter than a clock spring. could use a good fuck, i think  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** David!  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** sorry, but it's true.  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** You know I hate it when you talk like that.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** i know, i'm sorry  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** You're forgiven.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** you always forgive me  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Shouldn't I?  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** i don't always deserve it, that's for sure.  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** You always deserve it.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** not really  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** but thank you  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** you still there?  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Oh, sorry, yeah.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** lost you for a minute.  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Yeah.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:**what's wrong, kiddo  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** I  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** yes?  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Nothing.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** it's not nothing. what's wrong?  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Oh, it's just insane around here. Dad calls me every five seconds about appearances and recordings. I've got about five million things scheduled every single day, I've had to start printing a daily schedule like Ryan does and...  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** omg, i told you to call me when you got overwhelmed  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** I don't want to bother you.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** you've got to be kidding me.  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** I know your life is worse. I don't want to whine to you.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** oh give me a break.  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Well, and I miss you. Sometimes I just wish I could cancel the whole week and just let you in and lock the door to the rest of the world.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** i wish i could do that too.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** you know what i can do though?  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** What?  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** hang on, i'm sending you a picture.  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Okay.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** there  
**OurMurrayBoy says:**Oh my gosh, Dave, that's inappropriate!  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** hey, you're safe at home, i'm sitting three feet from neal snoring  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Oh gosh, no one saw you take that, did they? Button your pants back up!  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** it's fucking hot in this bus, i'm taking them _off_.  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Oh my gosh!  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** i'm wearing shorts, arch, don't worry. send me a pic of you.  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** You know what I look like.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** cooommeee ooonnn. i want to see you right now  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** I'm a mess.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** DO IT.  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Ack! Okay, okay!  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** How's that?  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** you're so fucking cute, you know that?  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** I look gross.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** that isn't possible. besides, i like a little dirty archie sometimes.  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** What?  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** you heard me. damn, having your face right in front of me is making me all turned on.  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Oh gosh  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** seriously. i think i'm going to have to do something about it  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** What do you mean?  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** i think you know.  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Oh no, that's... don't do that.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** do it with me.  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** ABSOLUTELY NOT.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** whyy?  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Dublin's watching.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** XD OMG  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** He is!  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** put him in the bedroom and come back here  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Okay  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** ha! got you to agree!  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** brb  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** I didn't agree!  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Where are you?  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** sorry, i moved to the front where no one is.  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** That's kind of in the open, isn't it?  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** yeah, but eveyone's asleep in the back, so...  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** you out of your pants yet?  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** NO.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** aww, arch. if i were there, you know what i'd do?  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** ...  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** i'd unbuckle those tight little jeans with my _teeth_  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Dave...  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** then i'd unzip them the same way  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Dave!  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** come on, babe, unzip your pants  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** I...  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** i know you're doing it. give innn. giiiive innnn.  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Oh God  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** haha, now i know you're doing it if you're invoking the name of god  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Are you still...  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** yes. but i need you to talk to me. talk me through it, baby.  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** I can't talk like that, you know that.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** i'll start  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** i wish i was there, arch, cause if i was, i'd have my lips on you right now. right where your hand is now, and i'd work my tongue on you, just like you like  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** and i'd press my hands into your hips and shove you into my mouth  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** oh goshh  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** until you touched the back of my throat  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** davee  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** and i'd take you til you were almost ready to blow before i kissed you up your belly and laid you out in front of me. i'd kiss your entire body as i pushed myself slowly into you  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Dave?  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** yeah?  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** I wish I could hear you.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** you want me to call you?  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** NO! The guys will hear you. It's just... your voice always helps.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** i know. i wish i could hear those little noises that i know you're making  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** I'm not... oh geez  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** you okay?  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** I'm just... keep talking?  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** of course. after i've pushed into you, i take hold of your cock and stroke it in the same rhythm as i'm fucking you  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** oh gohs, hol d on, i'm going ot  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** i'm so imagining you right now, and your little squeals  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** in fact, i'm pretty close too  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** oh fuck  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** fuuuuc  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Oh my gosh, Dave, I can't believe... I can't believe I did that.  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Dave?  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** i'm hre  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Did you too?  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** yes, and it was fucking great. i needed that, thank you.  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** I didn't do anything.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** you did just being you.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** but what about you? you feel better now?  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** I do.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** good, then my work here is done.  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Are you saying this was a trick?  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** no! i was just trying to help you destress. and it worked, didn't it?  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Yes, but  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** don't be ashamed. it's okay  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** I feel a little strange.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** don't. it's actually good for you.  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** ... really?  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** yes. doctors say so.  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Then can I  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** what?  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Can I make another appointment with you?  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** lol. yes. you'll probably need several follow-up appointments, actually. i'll write it on the schedule.  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Oh my gosh! Don't!  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** lmao!  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** oh damn, speaking of doctors  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** neal is growling at me  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** to stop jacking off and go to bed  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Oh goodness! I told you to be quiet!  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** it's kind of hard when you have an angel to look at while your'e doing it  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** I'm so embarrassed.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** _you_ are? i'm the one who has to go climb into the bunk above him now  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** I'm still embarrassed.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** okay, i should go.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** i love you, davey  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** I love you, Doodle.  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** sleep well  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** I will now. :)  
**Snickerdoodle1982 says:** night  
**OurMurrayBoy says:** Good night! &lt;3


End file.
